


【盾冬】Sunrise

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 瓦坎達的一個早晨，Steve總是想為Bucky多做一點事。





	【盾冬】Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> 故事時間點在復聯3之前，  
> 但是！！！！！
> 
> 可能有關於復聯3的隱晦劇透，  
> 可能有關於復聯3的隱晦劇透，  
> 可能有關於復聯3的隱晦劇透，  
> 可能有關於復聯3的隱晦劇透，  
> 可能有關於復聯3的隱晦劇透，  
> 可能有關於復聯3的隱晦劇透！！！！！
> 
> 例如冬冬穿了什麼衣服之類的......  
> 總之請慎入！！！！！

積累了一夜的烏雲，終於在太陽緩緩探頭前消散而去。瓦坎達的第一道陽光，從東方的山頂跳耀而出，正好會落在山腳那棟小屋的屋頂，全新的一天到來，小屋總是第一個知道。  
小屋的裝潢十分簡單，結實的木門後只有一張大桌子和兩張木椅，門邊是一個架子，上面放著幾樣工具。臥室在屋子的最深處，房門正緊緊的關著。

 

容納兩個人略嫌擁擠，但對交頸鴛鴦而言恰好的大床上，還能窺探到一絲未散去的春光。棉被沒有完全蓋住床上的人，兩雙白皙修長的腿緊緊糾纏著露在棉被外，長髮披肩的那一人把臉埋在另一人的胸口裡，摟著他的那雙手佔有意味十足的扣住了他的腰，兩人露在棉被外的肌膚未著寸縷，沈睡中的呼吸均勻綿長。

窗外的鳥叫聲傳進屋內時，金色短髮的男人眼皮動了一動，片刻後才慢慢睜開。他試圖輕輕把被懷中人壓著的手臂抽出，但他才稍稍一動，懷中的人也醒了。

 

「Stevie⋯⋯」Bucky半睡半醒的聲音軟軟綿綿，Steve低頭吻了下他的頭頂，手指穿過他濃密的棕髮，溫柔的說：『還早，你要不要再睡一下？』  
「不，我也該起來了。」說是這麼說，Bucky只是翻了個身把Steve也壓住，一點都沒有要起床的意思。

如果可以，Steve也想就這樣陪Bucky賴床一整天，就這樣注視他的睡顏，撫摸他的肌膚，親吻他的鼻尖，讓一切相聚的時間延長到無窮無盡。

 

『Buck⋯⋯』Steve等了半晌才又輕喚了一聲，Bucky哼唧了幾聲後，終於願意從Steve身上爬起來。他盤腿坐在床上，一邊揉眼睛，一邊瞇著眼看Steve在屋內走動，把昨晚兩人隨便亂丟的衣物一件件收好，再從衣櫃裡拿出兩套衣服，換上自己的那套，再捧著另一套朝他走來。  
「你幾點要走？」Bucky舉起手讓Steve替自己套上一件白色的貼身背心和深色的布衣，伸平雙腳讓Steve幫他穿上內褲與深藍色的長褲，最後用藍布仔細的包裹起他的斷臂。

這一整套穿衣的流程，Bucky自己也能做得到，頂多動作慢了一點。但當Steve在的時候，他寧願把事情交給Steve，讓Steve給他打理衣裝，好像讓Steve多做一點事，分離的時刻就能再晚一些。

 

『今天不用太早，中午前走就好了，我會跟你一起把昨天沒搬完的糧袋都搬完，如果我們動作夠快，可以提早午餐時間，也許我還能吃完午餐再走。』Steve一邊說，一邊繞到Bucky身後，從床頭取來一個髮圈，俐落的替Bucky在腦後紮好一個簡單的小包，剩餘的髮絲梳順，不讓他們亂翹亂飄，干擾到Bucky的視線。  
「嗯。」Bucky輕輕應了一聲，回頭望向Steve，微微勾起一個笑。

Steve卻突然覺得內心無限酸楚。

 

他和Sam、Natasha、Wanda頂著逃犯的身犯，到世界各處出任務，這種「隱藏版超英」的生活已經過了快兩年，任務與任務之間，每個人都能得到一些休息，短的三天，長的可能半個月，只要保持聯絡就好。Steve通常會回來Wakanda待兩天，探望一下Bucky，但Bucky一直都在沉睡中，他也不好過度打擾T’challa，總是來去匆匆。  
原先太長時間的休息令Steve煩惱，他只能四處流浪，但Bucky醒來之後，連難得的半個月長假，都令Steve難以滿足。

Bucky告訴他，他暫時不想裝回金屬臂，因為他已經太厭倦戰爭，包括總是為他戰鬥的武器。Steve尊重Bucky的選擇，卻很難不對Bucky嘗試用單臂勞動的生活感到憂心。只要他在的時候，Steve盡可能的幫忙Bucky，就彷彿這些杯水車薪的協助，在自己遠在他方時，也能對Bucky的生活多盡一分力一樣。

 

『我總是很想你。』Steve說，他垂下頭，吻了下Bucky的後頸，輕聲說。  
「我知道⋯⋯」Bucky微不可見的嘆了口氣：「但我也知道，你無法放任那些令你厭惡的事情發生，而置身事外⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」Bucky轉過身，用右手捧著Steve的臉，傾身吻他的唇：「而我愛你，我總是愛你。」

 

如果愛能成為一種可以在兩地間傳輸人體的超能力，那我就能隨時在你思念時出現在你身邊。  
但人生總是要因為現實的缺陷而妥協。

你只要知道我會一直在這裡就好。


End file.
